Recently, with increasing network utilization in office and school, there has been a lot of progress in technology development for achieving efficient power saving by automatic switching off of unused apparatuses.
For instance, “Patent document 1” discloses a method for achieving efficient power saving, wherein servers with lumped load are placed in a predetermined rack, and power supply of the rack is stopped when all the servers of the rack have no load.
“Patent document 2” discloses a method for achieving efficient power saving by controlling power-supply of routers and switches configured as redundancy part in a network.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-082799
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-244440